Ra-Venn (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Formerly Hala | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | Hair2 = (as a Kree), none (as a mutated monster) | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as a Kree), Purple (as a mutated monster) | UnusualFeatures = As a mutated monster merger of Kree, itpossessed multiple mouths, tentacles, and at least one large eye. | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Rebel | Education = | Origin = Kree mutated by the radiations of the Fault | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Javier Grillo-Marxuach; Kyle Hotz | First = Annihilation: Conquest - Wraith #1 | Death = Realm of Kings: Inhumans #5 | HistoryText = The true origin of the blue skinned Kree redhead known as Ra-Venn continues to be shrouded in mystery. Ravenn and her rebel soldiers had been hiding out in an ancient hidden city, known as Haline. Ra-Venn was trying to convince the mysterious ghost like warrior (Wraith) to join her rebellion, when her stronghold was invaded by a Phalanx battalion, which captured the stranger before he could be persuaded to join her cause. Ra-Venn and her rebels were able to escape capture by leaving the planet and disappearing into the quantum stream. Wraith was interrogated by Ronan who had been converted into the Phalanx super soldier known as a "Phalanx Select." Wraith eventually managed to escaped the Phalanx science lab, and he freed Praxagora and the Super-Skrull in the process. The three of them escaped the Accuser known as Ronan. Together they destroyed a Phalanx battle cruiser, which happened to be attacking the ship of Ra-Venn. After a brief debate, Ra-Venn convinced the three warriors that they all would benefit, if they joined forces and battled the Phalanx together. Ravenn and her new allies confronted Ronan and the Phalanx once more, at this time Ronan was experiencing his own doubts about the Phalanx rule over his highly vaulted Kree race. After this confrontation, Ronan broke free of the Phalanx influence with the help of Wraith, and he joined the others in a quest to liberate the Kree. With Ra-Venn now taking the helm of the star cruiser, they plotted a course to the Kree world Hala, which was now ceded territory to Annihilus' heir Ravenous. While on Hala, Ronan, revealed to Ra-Venn and the others, an all but forgotten hidden arsenal of Kree robot warriors known as Sentries, the ultimate expression of Kree technology. Ra-Venn and her friends managed to survive the assault of the Phalanx. Realm of Kings: Inhumans She would later find herself entangled in the battle between the ferocious Shi'ar and the thought-to-be-passive Kree gene experiments known as the Inhumans. Ra-Venn would become a member of the New Inhuman Elite, a cosmic strike team led by Triton of the Royal Family. This war was won by the Inhumans, although they lost their King, Black Bolt, after he detonated the Terrigen Bomb, which created a massive tear in space and time. This anomaly was named The Fault by the Kree. The grieving queen Medusa hoping that Black Bolt survived the blast ordered Triton and Ra-Venn to go into The Fault and bring her husband back to her or his body back for a proper burial. Arriving at the Fault, Ra-Venn heres an acoustic noise coming from the Fault that matches Black Bolt's known frequency. Discovering the ship that housed the Terrigen bomb, Triton, Ra-Venn and some other Kree got to investigate and find a spectral image of Black Bolt repeating the last great battle. Returning to their ship, Triton and Ra-Venn mull over what to tell a grieving Medusa, when the Kree and Ra-Venn start to mutate. Eventually arriving on the Kree home-world, Ra-Venn and the Kree had merged, forming a massive creature, which was able to grow exponentially. The creature was eventually killed by Medusa and her team of Chorus Sentries. | Powers = Ra-Venn is a blue skinned Kree, and possesses powers common to those of her race including superhuman strength and durability, this is due to their planet's higher gravity. It is unknown if she has any other hidden strengths. Mutated by the radiations of the Fault and merged with other Kree, she possessed a massive size that presumably gave her great strength. She was also able to grow rapidly and would have kept on growing if not stopped. | Abilities = Ra-Venn has shown signs of advanced military training and great combat prowess. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:No Hair Category:Purple Skin Category:Giant Monsters Category:Size Alteration Category:One Eye Category:Gestalt Characters